Packages for storing products are well known in the art. Such packages may take many different forms, but typically involve the bending or folding, or both, of flexible materials, such as cardboard, to form the package from one or more sheets of material. It is also known to incorporate electronic circuits, typically formed by connecting pre-manufactured discrete components such as a battery, CPU, memory, sensor and display together in a circuit, into such packages. Such packages may be referred to as hybrid packages (or containers).
One example of the use of electronic circuits in hybrid packaging is to embed a sensor which can sense a package's environment. Another example of a hybrid package is a facial tissue container which has an internal light source which incorporates a printed circuit board connected to multiple LEDs, a switch and a power supply which can emit light under various conditions. A further example of a hybrid package is a package for a CD which comprises organic light emitting devices (OLEDs) and a battery to provide an alphanumeric display on the package which may be used to convey information.
However, one of the problems associated with known hybrid packages is that the processes of designing, manufacturing and assembling the packaging, as well as the subsequent use of the package, are all negatively impacted by the inclusion of such electronic circuits. This is because the discrete components of the electronic circuit, such as the battery, which are typically bulky and heavy, need to be housed inside the package in such a manner that they are well supported and protected. Therefore, hybrid package designers typically have to design a compartment in the package in which the components of the electronic circuit may reside. This complicates the design process and imposes limitations on the design of the package. Additionally, the manufacture of hybrid packages is typically more complex and expensive because, not only does an additional compartment in the package need to be assembled, but the discrete electronic components also need to be connected together to form the electronic circuit and then carefully positioned and secured to the package. Furthermore, the presence of the components and the compartment introduces additional bulk and weight to the package, whilst reducing the valuable product storage space inside the package.
It is therefore desirable to provide an integrated electronic device which can be formed, in its entirety, integrally with a flexible material, which may then be bent, folded or otherwise formed into a package or indeed any other product or article into which it is desired to incorporate an electronic circuit.